


restart the world

by cartmanwk1



Category: Dungeon Fighter Online (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Monster Midoriya Izuku, Multi, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, everyone's can see their stats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1
Summary: In a hospital sat an old man he looked as if he was locked away for most of his life locked in one room for most of there life and if you read his file you would now that it was true on his 4 birthday a young Izuku Midoriya discovered that he was quirk less his parents fearing for his safety gave him over to the government to be put in a facility for the quirk less. said facility locked him in a single room for 60 years until it was raided by heroes.He just blankly stares out the window unresponsive to most things. the lights in the room were turned off because his eyes had not or rather would not adjust to the lights in the room or any light. he was slow to speak-like he was trying to find the right words and whenever he did finally get the words they were always complete nonsense.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	restart the world

Life is unfair he knew this since the time he was 4 and was diagnosed quirk less and his parents believing it this was for the best to leave me in the hands of the government. If only I was not quirk less I would not have had to leave. looking out the window Izuku wondered what life would be like if he had a quirk, finally resting his head on his pillow he went for his final rest knowing that he would not be waking up. Closing his eyes izuku was greeted with a white instead of the usual black.   
Congratulation you have completed the [safe life challenge] you have been given the privilege to start a [new game +] with cheats.   
W-what is going who are you and what is this challenge. [You Izuku midoriya] have chosen to play the game of life with the randomly selected character you have completed the challenge [safe life] which requires then you survive to your natural death without a quirk, as for who I am would be the quirk of world. for some time izuku said nothing for a while taking in the information most of his life he had been stuck in a cage and only on his death bed did he see the sun again this was his only chance to have another life, "ok let's do this"  
you have chosen to start [new game plus] generating random character race in joy your next life. as it finished saying that darkness enveloped the white world instinctively I shut my eyes when I finally opened my eyes what meet them was a room entirely covered in-hero merch all might hero merch to be exact he was in his room, tears rolled down Izuku's face as he remembers the times. izuku walked towards the full-length mirror in his room getting a good look at himself izuku relieved he did not look human his skin was a brownish-grey except for his left-hand which was more of dirt brown as looking like it was made of it his hair was also brown and what looked like rocks sticking out of his head he even had pointy ears, a thought came to izuku something he had not had in years dropping his pants he was amazed to see that his genitals were not human they looked more like horses It was dark brown in color and laced with thick veins. it even had a sheath large mangos sized ball hung loosely below him, looking at himself izuku wondered what he was and as if on queue.  
izuku midoriya [age 4]  
quirk:???  
lv: 1  
bodies:1  
race: clay puppeteer  
hp: 100/100  
mp: 500/500  
physical def: 100  
magical def: 100  
str: 10  
int: 500  
perks: dirt control, libido, lots of jizz, regeneration, Tactician, Androgyny, Enlightened, One Track Mind, Oviposition, Black Heart, cheats.  
looking at what izuku assumed to be his stats took note of two things in particular body's and cheats, deciding to cleck on cheats the screen was then updated with the word edit next to everything clecking on bodies izuku was greeted with a [input number] putting in 3 and confirming izuku was greeted with two more identical-looking body's, "ok so it is literally the number of bodies I have" all three Izuku's said in unison izuku was about to change it back and do some more experimenting when the door was opened.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are wondering he looks like https://qigaxnc.nszwcliajxgc.hath.network:8080/h/8fa816becff997333bbc8538c64f40876b93c6e7-212188-1200-1152-jpg/keystamp=1603636800-6bb80bb04f;fileindex=32253883;xres=org/skycastle15_resize.jpg


End file.
